Even Medicine Cats Fall
by josie8910
Summary: When Spottedpaw, a rouge, was brought into Thunderclan, Tigerpaw doesn't know what to expect. Gradually, he realizes he is falling, hard. But, will he be able to be with her? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey, this is the first chapter, YAY! Please comment on this chapter! I am good with criticism, so just tell me how you feel! Hope you like this chapter. =) By the way, this chapter is kind of boring cause it needs to start somehow. Sorry, it will get better soon I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors, I only own these characters and the story plot.

Spot's point of view:

Where am I? I've never been to this part of the woods. I shouldn't have wondered so far from my mother. Where is she anyways? I've got to find her. I turn around and almost collide with a huge bristling tom. He was backed by a group of 3 evenly big cats.

"Who are you?" the bristling tom demanded.

"My name is Spot" I replied in a shrill voice.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still looking fierce.

"I lost my mother" I replied shakily.

The tom seemed to lighten up a bit at this and turned to the other cats and murmured something I couldn't quite hear. The tom turned back to me and said "Follow us." So I followed.

"Where are you taking me? Are you taking me to my mother?" I asked excitedly.

"No, we are taking you to our clan to meet our leader." The tom replied. "By the way, my name is Swiftfeather. This is Petaldust," he said gesturing to a pretty she-cat, "that's Pinefrost, and that's Frostfire."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I think."

We then walked in silence.

Tigerpaw's point of view:

I was walking back to camp with my mentor Duskstar, the clan leader. He just took me hunting said he needed to talk to me about something very important. We get back to the clan and put down our catch down on the freshkill pile and head to his den.

"Come here and sit." He says gesturing by him with his tail.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask while sitting down.

"You have become a very skilled apprentice, so I was thinking you are nearing your warrior ceremony." He says very smoothly.

"Really?" I meow happily, my heart beating so loud I swear he could hear it.

"Yes really," he says with a glint of amusement in his eyes, "you deserve it."

"Great!" I purr loudly. I can't believe this is finally happening, I am so excited!

Just then, meows of question rang from the clearing. I walk out to see the clan gathered around the evening patrol. I get nearer and see a beautiful young she-cat with white fur and crystal blue eyes. Mouse dung she was pretty. I found that I could not take my eyes off of her. I try to shake it off and head into the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked Talonclaw.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes and said, "The patrol found a young rouge she-cat who got lost from her mother and now she's here."

"Oh." I said smoothly, but on the inside I was glad she was here. I shoved my way through the crowd to say hello.

"Hi," I say when I get to her, "I just want to welcome you to our camp. My name is Tigerpaw, I'm an apprentice. What's your name? "

"Hi," she says shyly, "my name is Spot."

"Well, it's nice to…" but I was interrupted by a yowl from the highstone. We look up to see Duskstar standing on the highstone.

"Cats of Thunderclan, gather around the highstone to hear what I have to say." As the cats began to gather, he went on. "We have a visitor with us today. Her name is Spot. Spot, come stand next to the rock." He said while gesturing with his tail.

She walked slowly up to the rock and sat facing the cats, head slightly bent in embarrassment.

Duskstar began to speak again' "Spot, would you like to stay with us for a while, maybe even become an apprentice? You could train and learn the ways of the ways of the warrior." He asked hopefully.

At this point, she looked even more embarrassed, and confused.

"Sorry, but I am only staying until I find my mother, and I just got here. Doesn't it seem a little soon? I mean, I just found out what clans are!" and the cats in the clearing gave a little merrow of agreement. 'They all seem to not want her in the clan since she's a rouge.' Tigerpaw thought to himself, 'I want her in the clan though!'

She walked slowly back over to stand by me. "Well, I can't wait till you get to train with me. Wait," I meowed, thinking of an idea, "I can train you while you're here. I can teach you how to hunt, and some battle moves! It will be great!" I told her excitedly.

"Well, ok." She replied, "But just for while I'm here. I'm not staying forever you know."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Yay, another chapter! I'm a little more excited about this one. I hope you like it! =D

I know it's really, really short, more to come in the next chapter.

(Tigertail's point of view)

"Then by the power of Starclan, I now name you Spottedpaw as an apprentice in your turn. Serve your clan well."

"Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" I yowled loudest of all. Me and the beautiful she-cat have gotten very close in the past two moons she has been here. I have been training her how to hunt and some battle moves, and now she was finally ready to become an apprentice. After two moons of searching for her mother, with the whole clan helping, she decided that she might not ever find her.

I think she will make a great addition to the clan. Even though she is a bit old to be an apprentice, almost old enough to be a warrior, she needs to start somewhere. She is only a moon younger than me and I got my warrior name almost one whole moon ago.

I walk up to her to congratulate her. I rub against her and twine my tail with hers.

"I'm so happy for you! Soon enough, you will be a warrior like me!" I meow happily.

"Yah, hopefully." She replied in a sarcastic tone, "As if I would want to share a den with you, you silly furball!"

"Oh, you know you can't stay away from me!" I say with amusement.

"You're right, I can't stay away from you," she says will nuzzling me with her muzzle, "I love you way too much." She sighs and we sit happily close together.

"Ok, do you want to be all mushy gushy or do you want to go explore the territory?" a low amused noise interrupted us. We look over to see Joyheart the clan deputy standing by us. Her eyes were bright with mockery. Duskstar had just named her Spottedpaw's mentor.

Spottedpaw jumped up from where she sat next to me, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Of course I want to explore the territory! Only a mouse-brain would say no!" she meowed with animation.

"Then let's head off.." replied Joyheart. That was the only thing that I was not able to show Spottedpaw when she came to the clan, the territory. Duskstar had told me I could train her for then, but not beyond the ravine.

"Well, have fun and I'll see you later." I say giving her a soft lick on the tip of her ear.

"Yah, see you later." She replied while turning away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- yay, new fans! Thanks for your coments, this is the third real chapter. Hope you like it! =}D

(Tigertail's P.O.V.)

I walk through the forest as quite as a mouse through the thick forest trees. It was in the coldest depths of Leafbare and there was barely any prey to go around. I was on the evening patrol and we were checking the boundaries. We had caught a trace of Windclan scent and went to investigate. I walked close to Spottedpaw, and I felt her tense pelt against mine.

She was probably anxious about us maybe running into a group of furious Windclan warriors. I brush against her and twine my tail with hers to comfort her. She smiles at me and we keep moving.

Shadetail was in the lead and suddenly came to an abrupt stop. He was sniffing the air and then turned to the rest of the cats.

"I smell Windclan. They have definitely been through our territory, but why?" he walked on and stopped in front of a pile of mouse and squirrel bones. I sniffed them and Shadetail spoke my thoughts.

"Windclan…" he snarled through gritted teeth. We bound back to the camp and Shadetail walks to Duskstar to tell him what we found. Duskstar let out a furious yowl and jumped on the highstone.

"Cats of Thunderclan gather for a clan meeting. I have important news to share with you." As the cats gathered, he continued. "Shadetail and the evening patrol has found that Windclan has been stealing our prey!"

The cats below were screeching with outrage. "We need to take action, now!" yowled Frostfire from the edge of the crowd.

"That's just what we'll do. We will strike at dawn tomorrow. The group who will come are Swiftfeather, Shadetail, Budpaw, Petaldust, Lightpaw, Joyheart, Tigertail, and Spottedpaw. The rest of you will stay here and guard the camp. That is all, clan meeting dismissed." With that, he jumped down from the highstone.

Yowls of approval rang through the clearing, and when they died down, all the cats who were going to the battle sat to eat what food there was first to boost their energy. I was sharing a thrush with Spottedpaw when I noticed she would barely touch the food.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?" I asked concerned.

"I guess. But… I just have a bad feeling about the battle tomorrow." She replied in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Spottedpaw, I was nervous about my first battle too. But it's nothing to worry about." I tried to comfort her. But she still looked concerned.

"But that's not what I'm worried about. I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong." She whispered in my ear.

I looked at her with loving eyes, "Nothing is going to go wrong, I promise. Everything is going to be ok. I will look after you" I say nuzzling her with my muzzle.

"But it's not me I'm worried about. For some weird reason, I'm worried for Petladust. And, I don't know why." She told me looking into the depths of my eyes. I could tell she was very serious about this.

What could go wrong? What was going to happen to Petaldust? Why does she feel this way? All these thoughts and questions buzzed through my head like bumble bees in Greenleaf. How does she know all this?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Oky dokey, this is the 5th chapter, and I tried to make it a bit longer since it is the battle. I tried to make it really detailed. Hope you like it, keep reviewing!

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

_** I open my eyes to see a terrible sight, cats fighting in every direction! Where was I? The noise was even worse. There were yowls of battle, outrage, and screeches of furry and fright. I look over to see Petaldust**_ _**getting pummeled by a huge Windclan tom and run to help her. But, I was too late! The tom had just pinned her to the ground and started attacking fiercely! Blood started to run from her neck, head and belly. I felt so helpless! I fight off the tom with some of the battle moves I had learned from both Tigertail and Joyheart and run over to her, but she was already dead. **_

I wake up with a start and thank Starclan it was only a dream. I see Tigertail in the clearing and with a sigh, I try to shake it off and head towards him. He sees how shaky I am and my ragged pelt, I can tell.

"What's the matter?" he asks with deep concern in his voice.

Yup, I was right. He always knows when something is wrong or when I'm sad or angry.

"Oh, nothing." I say with a hopefully reassuring smile. He still doesn't look convinced, so I rub against him and push all my worries away. He is convinced now, I can see it in his eyes and hear it in the sound of his purr.

We were interrupted by a yowl from Duskstar on top of the highstone, it was time to leave.

(Tigertail's P.O.V.)

As we quietly trekked through the forest, I could tell that Spottedpaw was trembling. So she was worried about something! I knew something had ruffled her pelt this morning. I was about to say something, but we were getting really close to the Windclan camp, so I kept my mouth shut. Instead, I lick the tip of her ear for encouragement.

She smiled at me but I knew something was wrong. Maybe she was still worried about the feeling she had yesterday. I looked over at Petaldust, but she was too intent about thinking of what we were about to do. We get to the edge of the camp and everyone was tense. I look at Spottedpaw to see if she was still worried, but instead, I found that her pelt was itching with fierce determination. Now that's the Spottedpaw I know.

Duskstar lets out an ear piercing yowl to let Windclan know we are here. In seconds, you could hear the camp flustering with confusion and fear. A large group of Windclan cats flooded out of the camp and stopped in front of the Thunderclan cats. In the front of the group was Breezestar, the Windclan leader. He looked strait at Duskstar with overwhelming anger.

"Why are you here Duskstar? You are in Windclan territory. What is this, an ambush?" he asked, probably knowing already what the answer would be. He spoke viciously, but his eyes and the rest of the Windclan cats, were lit with fear looking at the well muscled and bigger Thunderclan cats. They all looked very weak and scrawny, except one huge tom whose muscles rippled under his pelt. I'd feel sorry for the cat who fights him

"Your warriors have been stealing prey from our territory, incase you didn't know." Duskstar meowed with an edge in his tone. Breezestar became even more outraged at these words.

"How dare you insult me by insulting my clan! We haven't done anything of the sort. But, if it's a battle you want, then you got one!" with this, Breezestar let out a battle yowl and the cats plunged forward.

I was hit by a skinny tawny-pelt she-cat. For being this skinny, she sure was strong. She sprang up with her hind legs and landed on my back. I hissed in pain as she dug her claws in my shoulders. I shook her off with a grunt and started to claw her open belly. I ripped clumps of fur from her pelt. She yelped with pain and ran back into the camp and disappeared throw the tunnel.

As I watched her leave, I felt a stab of pain go through my whole body as a tom bit hard into my tail. I yowled with rage and turned on him. I clawed his nose and it instantly started to swell with blood. I slashed and kept slahing at him with outstretched paws until he had enough and lunged for my neck.

But, before he could reach it, he was suddenly struck by an approaching Tunderclan warrior. To my relief, it was Spottedpaw. I was struck with admiration by the grace and strength of each blow she shot. I joined in and we fought side by side. He finally had enough and bounded away yelping in pain. I gave Spotted paw a brief nod of thanks and we went back to the battle and fought side by side, matching each other blow for blow.

All of a sudden, I heard an ear splitting yowl of pain and looked over. When I saw what happened, I stood in shock.

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I was fighting as hard and as tuff as I could. I liked being next to Tigertail and fight with him side by side. But, all of a sudden, I heard a terrible yowl of pain. I knew Tigertail heard it too, because e stopped in his tracks. It seemed that the whole crowd of cats was silenced all at once. I look over to see Tigertail starring at something with a terrified and grief stricken face. I follow his gaze to see the giant tom from my dream standing over a body with blood dripping from his whiskers. It took me a while before I could tell who the body of the cat laying on the ground was. But, then I knew with a jolt. I was struck with grief and pain. The cat whose limp body was soaking the ground with scarlet was the very cat I was so worried about, Petaldust.

A/N- Wow, that chapter was a lot better than I expected it to be. I hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! =)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok, so I do post fast, but that's a good thing right? Haha, read this chapter and like it! Jk. Please review and tell your friends about this story. I am trying to get more viewers. Hope you like this chapter! Oh, btw, this chapter is a little different with the spacing cause I'm using a new computer program.

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I stood there too shocked to move or speak. Great starclan, it was my dream all over again! I watch as Lightpaw, Petaldust's apprentice, shoves his way over to his mentor. He pushes the giant tom of the limp she-cat and puts his ear to Petaldust's chest to check for heartbeat. He looks up with a deep edge of sadness in his longing eyes. 'She's dead.' I thought to myself. 'Petaldust is dead!'

(Tigertail's P.O.V.)

I can't believe my eyes. Petaldust lay on the ground not moving a muscle. Right when Light shook his head after running over to her, I knew she was dead. Poor Lightpaw. Who was going to train him now? He was just a young apprentice two moons into training. I look at Spottedpaw, and she was frozen to the bone with grief and sorrow. But, I could not comfort her right now. I couldn't even move. And it seemed that it was the same thing with all the cats standing around. Finally, Duskstar stepped forward and faced both the big tom and Breezestar.

"You savage animals." he snarled in barely a whisper, "Windfeather," he said flicking his tail in anger at the big tom, "you have just destroyed a gentle, delicate, loving, and kind cat. Starclan will never forgive you for this, and neither will Thunderclan! You have just broken one of the most important codes of the warrior code! Thunderclan will never forget this day, you can count on it." with this, he gestured to his clan it was time to go. Lightpaw picked up Petaldust's body and began to drag it. I shot over to him and tried to help, but he jerked away. So, i left him to it and headed on.

The whole clan traveled back in eerie silence. Every was either too shocked or choked up with sadness to speak. I could tell that Spottedpaw was the saddest of all, but I don't know why she would be. She was never that close to Petaldust. I guess I will ask her when we get back.

When we get back, my best friend Cedarpaw came up to greet me excitedly.

"So how did it go? Did you..." but he broke off at the sadness in my eyes. "What's the matter? Did you lose?" he asked downhearted.

I shook my head. I gestured with my tail over to Lightpaw dragging Petaldust's limp body. He had refused any help offered to him. Cedarpaw suddenly broke into a groan of pain and sorrow. I forgot that Cedarpaw was Petaldust's kit. I felt a pang of sympathy for him. He rushed over to her body and pressed his nose into her ragged pelt. Lightpaw had already set her down and was grieving. At this point, the whole clan had gathered around in the clearing. They all looked so upset.

I looked around for Spotted paw, but i couldn't find her. I finally caught a glimpse of her vanishing into the forest with her tail drooping and her head low. So I followed. I caught up with her and she stared at me with deep pain in her eyes.

"Why aren't you at the camp grieving for Petaldust? Why ar you going all alone in the woods?" I ask her with deep concern in my voice.

"I-I, I don't deserve to be next to her as she travels to Starclan." she says with sorrow in her tone.

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you?"

She looked away in shame. "Because i could have helped her. I should've helped her." she said with regret.

"How? You couldn't help her. Only Hollyflower knows how to heal." I meowed confused.

"Well, I don't want to be helpless. I want to be able to help cats. I don't want to feel that way ever again." she meowed with helplessness edging her voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask, still confused.

She looked at me with determination in her gaze, "I'm going to become a medicine at."

A/N- Bum bum bum!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Ok, so, this is where the story starts to get interesting. Omg! Spottedpaw is going to be a medicine cat! What a twist to this love story.

(Tigertail's P.O.V.)

What did she just say? I start to get dizzy and almost fall under my on weight. I couldn't stay standing much longer. I start to fall, but Spottedpaw leans against me to support me.

"Why, Spottedpaw? Why would you ruin our love by becoming a medicine cat? If you do that, we will never be able to be together again. Do you really want it to be like that?" I ask her in complete shock and betrayal.

She looks away from me, not being able to look me in the eye, "That's the way it has to be Tigertail I hate not being able to tend to those in need or pain! I hate just standing there and watching cats get killed like I just did. Besides, I have always been so interested in Starclan. How do you think I knew something was going to go wrong? And how would I have had…"

I look at her confused, "Have what?" I ask her suspiciously.

She takes a deep breath and continues, "I had a dream the night before the battle. I saw the same huge tom, Swiftfeather wasn't it? I dreamed that I was already in the battle and, Petaldust died in the dream from Swiftfeather. Why do you think that I would have that dream. Me! I think Starclan is trying to tell me something. Maybe…" she said trailing off. "Maybe this is my destiny. To become a medicine cat." She said so quiet I could barely hear her.

I thought about it for a minute. It made sense. But there was still one thing I had to ask her. "W-w-what about us? I love you Spottedpaw! You're the only thing I have." I shiver at the thought of losing her. My father left when I was just a kit. And after my mother died two seasons ago, I had nothing left until Spottedpaw came around.

She looked at me with deep sorrow in her crystal blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. I love you too Tigertail. But, I need to become a medicine cat. I hope you understand." With that, she turned and fled back to camp. I stood there, just staring into the open. Why was this happening?

I stand there for a couple minutes after she had left. Then, with my head down and my tail dragging the floor, I headed back to camp. When I get there, I see Spottedpaw talking to Hollyflower. Suddenly, Hollyflower's eyes grew as big as her head and she let out a meow of surprise. 'That's it, my life's over' I thought to myself.

A/N- Drama, drama, drama. Gotta love it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Poor poor Tigertail. I feel bad for my main character. It's all down hill for him from here, or is it?

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I run back to camp as fast as I can, not looking back. I don't want to see Tigertail starring after me with longing eyes. I am sad enough as it is. I love him, I really do. But, I need to become a medicine cat.

I burst into the clearing and everyone is jolted away from what they are doing to look over at me shocked.

"What's the matter Spottedpaw?" Duskstar asks worriedly.

"I need to talk to Hollyflower right now. I have something to tell her." I say hastily. I don't want Tigertail coming back to camp and changing my mind.

"She's over there." He says while gesturing with his tail, confused, "Why, is there something wrong?" he asks in a hushed tone, not to alert the clan.

I ignore the last question and run to Hollyflower's den. I see her organizing herbs and rush to her side, my breath rushed and sharp from running all that way.

"Can I help you Spottedpaw?" she asks calmly.

"The real question is, can _I_ help _you._" I tell him. When he looks confused, I continue. "I want to become a medicine cat. I no longer want to be training as a warrior. I want to learn about herbs and Starclan." I say with hope gleaming in my eyes.

She hesitates, and there is a glint of trouble in her eyes. She looks down, deep in thought. She suddenly looks up. She looks as though she was possessed. "You are Staclan, you will lighten the path for those on the path of destruction. But you will suffer greatly from your mistakes." She shakes her head and the look in her eyes vanish. I look at her bewildered. What does she mean by that?

She looks up at me, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asks me calmly.

I shake my head confused. She looks at me and murmurs, "Well, if you really want to be a medicine cat, we need to tell Duskstar and head to the moonstone to talk with Starclan." She says while walking over to him. I try to shake my shock away and follow.

"Duskstar, we need to travel to Highstones. Spottedpaw," she says pointing her tail towards me, "wants to become a medicine cat apprentice. I will train her if Starclan grants me permission." She says patiently.

Duskstar looks shocked, but nods his approval. "Ok, just be careful and take herbs before you leave." He says cautiously.

She looks at him with amusement in her eyes. "Now why wouldn't a medicine cat travel with herbs?" she asks halfheartedly.

He shrugs and heads to the fresh kill pile. Hollyflower and I head over to her den for herbs. She hands me some leafy plant and tells me to eat it, so I obey. I almost gag at the bitter taste. She looks at me sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it if you become a medicine cat."

I nod and finish the pile of herbs. We then head off to go to the moonstone. I sure hope that Starclan accepts me.

A/N- Hope you liked this chapter, and I will try to post soon! +)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Ok, ok. Sorry I haven't posted for a while. My mom's computer has been having some problems. But, I'm posting now so don't complain! Hehe, =}D gotta love mustache smiley faces! :D

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I walked side by side with Hollyflower on our way to the moonstone. We walked silently through the forest. I was sturdy on the outside but shaking like a little kitten on the inside. I knew that we would pass over the Windclan border any minute, and to tell you the truth, I was terrified.

I was praying to Starclan that they would not have patrols out at this time. It was dawn and I liked the way the sun warmed my back fur. I could see open moorland approaching through the trees. I tensed as we got nearer and nearer to the grassy plains.

Hollyflower must have sensed me tense and gazed at me sympathetically. "Don't be afraid Spottedpaw, when we go to highstones, no one can bother us. We are on a mission for Starclan." She said calmly.

I loosened a little and moved on. We are over the border now. All of a sudden, we heard a deep growl coming from the bushes. "Who's there?" the voice snarled. And, out from the bushes steps the ferocious cat himself, Windfeather. I shook at the very sight of him! My fur along my back starts to bristle and I can't control myself. I leap at him with outstretched claws. He hisses in surprise as I dig my claws into his shoulder.

I feel a tugging on my pelt as someone pulls me off the tom. "You can't just go attack cats from other clans all the time." Hollyflower says from behind me. "If you are to be a medicine cat, you must be caring and NOT violent." She told me with a scolding tone.

I shrugged with embarrassment, my pelt hot. "I don't know what came over me." I told her nonchalantly. "I guess I was just remembering the terrifying sight of him over Petaldust's dead body."

She looked at me sympathetically, and was about to say something when Windfeather interrupted her. That little fox-heart.

" Are you two going to stand there all day like mouse brains after you just attacked me? Or, are you going to tell me why you're on my territory?" he growled glaring at us through menacing eyes.

I was about to retort, but Hollyflower covered my mouth gently but sternly with her tail. "We are on our way to the Moonstone. Now if we could please come through, that would be great." She told him politely. She tried to go around him but he stepped with her.

"Why are you heading to the Moonstone?" he asked half-hearted. I glared at him.

Hollyflower tried to cover my mouth again, but I shook her off. "What's it to you? She is a medicine cat for Starclan sake!" I told him trying to keep my pelt flat. "So keep your tail out of other cats business!" I almost shouted at him.

Hollyflower looked at me hardly and looked back at Windfeather. "Sorry about this young one. She doesn't mean it. We are just going to Mothermouth to see if Spottedpaw is destined to be my apprentice." She said sternly. "Now let us pass."

At this point, he steps aside. As I pass by him, he hisses in my ear, "Are you too mouse-hearted to be a warrior anymore? Too scared of a little battle." He said hotly. It took all my strength not to rake his eyes out as I followed behind Hollyflower. I had to bite my lower lip just to keep from retorting.

(Hollyflower's P.O.V.)

I have to admit, as we travel through the forest, I was getting more and more unsure of Spottedpaw's qualities to be a medicine cat. Will she be able to have a good connection between Starclan?

As we get nearer and nearer to Highstones, the more I just wanted to turn tail and flee. But, we had already reached the entrance, 'Too late.' I thought to myself. I looked over at Spottedpaw, and her eyes were wide starring into the long, dark cave.

"Are we really going in _there_?" she asked me worriedly.

"Yes little one. That's where the Moonstone is. We need to touch the Moonstone with our noses." I told her comfortingly. "I will touch it first, and don't be scared if I look like I'm dead."

She looked at me horrified, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I gave a little mrr-ow of amusement, "Once you touch the stone, you fall into a deep sleep so you can visit Starclan." I told her reassuringly. "But, we need to wait a while," I said glancing at the sky. The moon was just above the trees. "We will head in at Moon-high."

She nodded a little, and I could tell she was still a little nervous. I brushed against her for comfort and laid down on the cold, hard stone. I closed my eyes and accidently fell asleep.

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I stared up at the sky, praying to Starclan that they themselves would accept me. My paws were itching to head inside the great rock. I glanced at the moon, and it was nearly Moonhigh.

"Can we go in now Hollyflower?" I asked her pleadingly.

There was no reply from her at all. I looked over to see her lying on the stone with the steady rise and fall of her chest. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I said loudly while prodding her in the stomach. She looked up at me with tired eyes. I let out an impatient huff. "We need to be headed in now. It's almost Moonhigh."

She sprang up from the stone where she lay and gave a quick shake. "Sorry Spottedpaw, I guess I dozed off. You're right, let's head in." she said walking straight into the great tunnel.

I followed her more slowly. "Hollyflower, wait for me!" I yowled.

"Sh, not so loud. It echo's in here and you're hurting my ear drums." She said exasperated a little further down the tunnel. I walked through the dark tunnel steadily and silently, feeling one side of the cave with my tail, and the other with my whiskers. Suddenly, a blinding light shone from the end of the tunnel. I heard Hollyflower say, "Hurry Spottedpaw! Moonhigh is upon us." She said hurriedly. I quickened my pace and stumbled into the cave.

I stood there, mouth open in shock, staring at the blinding stone. "I'm guessing that's the Moonstone?" I told her.

"Yes, this is the moonstone. Now touch your nose to it." She said commandingly. I obeyed quickly and sat at the foot of the Great stone. I thought to myself, 'You're doing it, you're going to see if you are destined to be a medicine cat.' But, I knew I was doing it for another reason too. I wanted to see if I belonged with Tigertail. If I was to be a medicine cat, then I would know.

I touched my nose to it, and for the most brief of seconds, it was very cold. But, soon, I was standing in a wide open clearing. I didn't recognize where I was. Then, a Big friendly looking tom stepped forward.

"Hello Spottedpaw." He said to me.

I stared at him through narrowed eyes, "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him worriedly glancing around, "And where is Hollyflower?" I asked panic stricken.

He looked at me calmly and said, "She is not with you, she is having another dream. My name is Lightingstar. I am Thunderclan's leader from ancient times. You are in Starclan, dreaming." He said, "Does that answer all your questions?"

My pelt relaxed a little and I meowed, "Yes."

"Good," he said in a final kind of way, "Now let's get down to business. You are wanting to be a medicine cat, correct?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I do Lightingstar. But, I understand if you don't accept me. I am a cat brought in from the forest after all." I said solemnly.

He looked at me sympathetically and meowed, "Of course we will accept you. But be aware." he said mysteriously.

"Beware of what?" I asked him shaking my head in confusion.

He looked at me with an emotionless gaze. The expression on his face was unreadable. "Beware, young cat, of your affections. They will destroy your life and others as well. Follow the warrior code and everything will be ok. But if you don't, all will be of destruction." he said so vaguely, it was frightening.

I stared at him horrified. What did he mean? He looked at me then. "Go now and awaken." He told me, fading fast into oblivion. The next thing I knew, I was waking up to complete darkness. 'But if you don't, all will be of destruction.' The words echoed in my ears over and over. What could it possibly mean?

A/N- Ok, so I made this chapter a lot longer than usual, but this will help a little to catch me up. Hope you liked it! =)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Yay! A new chapter! I have nothing else to say. =)

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I got to my paws shakily, still a little shocked at what had just happened. I notice Holyflower for the first time, sitting their staring at me. "We must get going. It's getting close to dawn." she tells me calmly.

I nod, too stiff to speak. We start heading out of the tunnel and I can see the exit opening to the wide open forest. I feel a little better now that we are out of the cave. I begin to stretch and wash myself, hearing my belly growl with hunger.

"Can we hunt on our way back to camp?" I ask her hopefully.

She nods, "You can even hunt now if you like. Windclan won't like us hunting on their territory, and Thunderclan is a while away. I's probably be a good idea." she says matter-of-factly. I nod and head to the edge of a patch of trees.

I listen for any sign of movement, my ears pricked. I hear rustling near a prickly thorn bush and head toward it, mouth open to scent what I have found. It's a mouse, and it smells so good that I feel my mouth start to water. I haven't had a decent meal in moons.

I start to stalk forward, and in a few seconds, in front of me is a plump mouse nibbling on some seeds. It's the most plump mouse I have seen since the beginning of Leaffall. I creep forward, as quiet as the creature in front of me. When I am in range, I leap and kill the small creature with a swift bite to the neck.

I feel satisfied and dig a hole to put my catch inside. I cover up the fresh-kill and head off to find more prey.

When I'm done, I head back to Hollyflower, pretty proud of my plump mouse and an equally plump squirrel. She glances at me and nods her approval. She seems happy with my catch too. I put the two kills in front of her, and she picks up the squirrel. 'Good,' I think to myself, 'I really want this mouse.'

She devours the squirrel quickly, the same with me and my mouse. It was the most delicious thing I have eaten in a while. We sit in silence for a few minutes, digesting what we have just eaten.

Suddenly, Hollyflower gets up and starts walking, "We have to get going if we want to get back by Sunhigh." she says in a hurried voice. I stand and hurry to catch up with her. For being a pretty old cat, she has a fast pace. She is silent, and it is kind of awkward walking with her being so quiet.

"So, what did you have a dream about?" I ask her, trying to lighten the mood.

She glances at me sideways, but says nothing. Ok, she must have had something bad, and she either doesn't want to talk about it, or she doesn't want to talk to me. It is probably the second one, though.

I nudge her playfully, "Come on Hollyflower, talk to me. If I'm going to be your apprentice, then you can't shut me out of things. You need to talk to me." I tell her pleadingly.

She glances at me again, but this time she speaks, "I'm afraid it _wasn't_ about you, and I don't know if it's good or bad." she says looking ahead again. "There was a she-cat named Softleaf who told me, 'The stripe of the forest will cause destruction, and snow will save the clans.'" she says vaguely. I look at her bewildered.

"Then I'm _not _supposed to be your apprentice? Because Lightingstar..." I say, but I get cut off when Hollyflower interrupts.

"Lightingstar? You saw _Lightingstar_? Why would you see Lightingstar and not me?" she whispers. She starts to mumble something I can't hear. "What's so important about Lightingstar?" I ask her, but she doesn't answer.

We are in Windclan territory now, and I can feel eyes watching. I look over to see two gleaming amber eyes lurking in the bushes. I expect to see Windfeather jump out from them, but he doesn't. I look over again, but the eyes are gone. I shake myself, 'Did I imagine that?' I think to myself.

A/N- Ok, this chapter is a little short. But at least I posted earlier rather than later! I hope I don't have so many grammar issues. Thanks for the useful tips on that ponyiowa! That really helped. And I'm being serious about that. A new chapter to come soon! Keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

(Tigertail's P.O.V.)

I sit for what seems like eternity, waiting for her to return. Being away from her this long is very rare, and I can't take it much longer. She is apart of my life, and that's that. I can't go to sleep, it will be too hard. I need to know she is safe every night before I sleep, to know she's there.

This isn't fair. She can't just leave me all alone like this every night! From now on, if Starclan has accepted her, she will be sleeping in the Medicine cat's den every night. She will never be able to be with me. We can't be mates anymore. We can't have kits together, or grow old together.

That's what sickens me the most, not having her by my side for the rest of my life! It's the scariest thought to think it will never be possible again. It isn't supposed to be like this, we are meant to be together, I know we are. But obviously, she doesn't think so.

I thought she loved me. No, I _knew_ she loved me. But now I'm not so sure. She might not even care for me anymore! And this is when I get mad, bristling mad. If she doesn't care for me anymore, or even acts like it, then two can play at this game. She won't get a second chance after today. I'm through, forever. She won't get to have me anymore if I can't have her.

It's almost dawn and I see her approach. Just seeing her again makes me melt. But, I have to shake it off if I'm going to play it cool. She starts walking toward me and I stare at her, menacingly. She gets close and takes one look at me, and just like that, she looks away, frightened, and stalks away. I can't believe I just looked at her like that. It wasn't like me to do that. I feel sick now, and I hate her even more for ruining my life.

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

I can't think straight. Why did he look at me like that? Sure, he can be angry, but now he is just trying to scare me away. And to tell the truth, it's working. He has never even attempted to look at me like that, not once. Whenever I am around him, he looks at me with loving eyes. And now, they were just filled with angriness and hatred. I can't believe what is happening to us. One minute we are inseparable, and the next, we aren't even friends.

I have to talk to him, soon. After I sleep for a while, I will go up to him and see what the fox dung is the matter with him. If he doesn't love me anymore, then fine. But, he can try to be friends or at least get along. I will talk to him at Sunhigh.

I walk over to the apprentice den to get some rest. After all, I only have a few more days till I'm officially a medicine cat, so I might as well spend it here.

I almost crash into Cedarpaw. I back away embarrassed, my head bent. I look up to see him with a friendly smile. "Hey Spottedpaw, where have you been?" he asks halfheartedly, although, I could see some actual worry in his eyes. Me and Cedarpaw have always been good friends, and the same with him and Tigertail.

"Oh, nowhere. Just out hunting and walking. I was trying to clear my head." I tell him, only half lying. He looks at me with deep sorrow in his electric green eyes.

"Why didn't you mourn for my mother? You know that it was very hard for me. I really wanted you by my side when I looked down on her motionless body. It broke my heart and I had no one to turn to. You're one of my best friends, and you couldn't even be there for me in my time of need. How could you Spottedpaw?" he asks me, his face a mask of pain. I stare at his desperate face, him looking for an answer. The truth. I can't bring myself to lie to his face, so I turn away.

After I don't answer him for a while, he speaks. He sighs heavily, "Spottedpaw, you weren't there for me. I'm sorry, but now I can't be here for you." He steps around me and walks away, leaving me there to stare after him. I'm bewildered at this point. Is everyone going to hate me?

A/N- Okedokee, I made a new chapter! =D Sorry about the whole Cedarpaw thing. I know I have never mentioned him being her friend, but she needs someone in the clan to be her friend right? She can't just be friendless! Haha. Next chapter to come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OMG! I am sooooooo sorry everyone! I haven't written in such a long time! But the good news is I have a lot more great ideas. Please review and I love you all! =}D

(Tigertail

(Spottedpaw's P.O.V.)

First Tigertail, and then Cedarpaw! Two of my best friends in the whole world now hate me. Could this get any worse? Well, that's just great. I walk into the apprentice den and pad over to my nest. I sit there for a while, padding around my nest, trying to find a comfortable spot to curl up. As I lay down to sleep, one face pops into my head, Tigertail. I will talk to him later, but for now, I rest.

_**I open my eyes to the clan buzzing around the camp. The whole place looks like it is in fast-forward, everyone just streaks of fur on their way somewhere else. I walk through the crowd, trying to make my way to the medicine cat den that was just a few tail lengths away, but it seems to be growing a farther and farther walk. Why can't I reach it? I should be there by now. All in a flash, Tigertail streaks in front of me, blocking my way. "Tigertail, get out of my way. I have to train with Hollyflower this morning." He doesn't budge. Instead, he leans backwards, into striking position and lunges at me, claws outstretched.**_

I wake up with my pelt on fire and the fur on my back spiking up. __

(Tigertail's P.O.V.)

I run out of camp as fast as I can, wanting to get away from my screwed up life. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not for us. I didn't even bother to check my surroundings, I just kept running. I hear something to my side and look over to see a huge tom running along side me. I streak to a halt and he stops with me. he stood in front of me, towering over me like I was a mouse and he was the hunter.

I pulled my lips back into a snarl, warning him not to come any closer as I stepped back. He just sat there and watched me, like he was watching a bird he wasn't intending to kill, peck on the ground. I sat up, now curious of the huge tom. "Who are you? What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" I asked, not really in a threatening way. He just stood there for a minute, then spoke.

"My name is Shadowheart." He said. I stood and waited for him to speak again, but he said nothing. He just sat and looked at me. "Care to explain, Shadowheart?" I asked, getting a little irritated.

"Of course. I was from Shadowclan, but my own clanmate turned against me." he growled the last part. I thought for a moment but couldn't understand. "What do you mean used to? You can't be apart of any other clan. I only smell Shadowclan." I look at him for a while, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing here. As I look closer, I see that he has a dark glow to him. To me, it seemed king of see through. I can swear that I can see the trees through him.

And then it hit me, he must be from Starclan! Oh wow, a real Starclan warrior! "Are you from Starclan? Because that would explain a lot." I ask him curiously. Surprisingly, he shook his head. I gaped widely at him, shocked at what he said. Where else could he have been from? "What do you mean not from Starclan? Where are you from then?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I am from a place called the Darkforest. It's a place where cats who weren't supposed to die go so they can train cats that need help finding their path. We live among you just like Starclan, but we are much more powerful. And I have a certain mission. I have come to ask you a very important question Tigertail."

I sit for a minute, pondering over his information. "Ok, what is your question?" He took a breath and spoke. "I was sent here to train you. You have a very important destiny in store for you, if you chose to accept it. You are destined to become the leader of your clan, and you need to know how to get there. Will you let me train you in my ways?"

He waited patiently for my answer, and I was grateful. I thought carefully for a moment, and being leader sounded pretty good to me. I have wanted to be leader for as long as I can remember. "You can teach me anything you want to, Shadowheart. I will be your new apprentice."

A/N- ooohh, what do you know. I will write my new chapter soon. Please review and I am sorry again for not posting sooner!


End file.
